Pokemon Platinum Abridged
by Twilightcrystalflame
Summary: Hikari and Collin go on their journey in Sinnoh. Insanity ensures. I Don't own Pokemon. Rated T for violence, randomness and breaking of the 4th wall. First in the pokemon Abridged series. Hikari and Collin based off Dawn and Barry
1. Spamming Shinxes

Pokemon Platinum ABRIDGED

Chapter 1- Spamming shinxes

Main characters.

Hikari, age 16 (who's based on Dawn)

Collin, age 16 (based on Barry)

Shiro, age 16 (OC)

Kuro, age 16 (OC)

"Hey! Hika-chan! Get up!" A boy with short blond hair and blue eyes started shaking the girl with long dark blue hair and brown eyes. The girl got up and slapped him.

"COLLIN! I DON'T GO ALL OVER THE FREAKING PLACE WAKING UP PEOPLE SO WHY SHOULD YOU?!" Hikari shouted, hitting Collin over the head with a slipper.

"Come on! Let's run through the long grass to Sandgem Town and get some pokemon!" Collin said hyperactively.

"NO! My mum said i shouldn't go through the long grass! I'm not risking my life for a stupid Piplup, Turtwig or Chimchar!" Hikari shouted.

"Come on! We are talking about pokemon! P-O-K-ACCENT-E-M-O-N!" Collin shouted.

"Fine." Hikari mumbled.

"OK! LET'S GO!" Collin cheered, dragging Hikari with him.

Route 201

"Let's go!" Collin grinned, dragging Hikari through the grass.

"Sheez! Easy!" Hikari shouted.

"HALT!" They turned around to see an old man and a girl with long white hair with pink streaks and amber eyes.

"What do you think your doing?" The old man said.

"Uh...Take her, not me!" Collin started pushing Hikari forwards.

"Jerk!" She shouted back.

"Why are you here?" The girl asked.

"We wanted some pokemon so we were heading to Sandgem." Hikari said.

"I'm professor Rowan! And I say, YOU DON'T DESERVE POKEMON!" The old man shouted. Then the girl covered his mouth and he fell asleep. She then sprayed something on him and threw him all the way to Lake Acuity.

"I'm Shiro. You want pokemon? Come with me." She said, winking. The two followed her. When they arrived at the lab, she gave them a pokeball each. "Let's go." She dragged them with her. They ended up at route 202.

"Didn't the offical rules say we need to ask our parents if we could go?" Hikari wondered.

"SCREW THE RULES! I HAVE WHITE HAIR!" Shiro exclaimed.

"RANDOM." Collin said. They got attacked by three shinxes. Shiro sent out an eevee that tackled the shinx and sent it into the Sandgem Beach. Hikari threw her pokeball. Out came a Magnemite.

"Hydro pump!" She shouted.

"Magnemites don't know-!" The magnemite blasted the second shinx with water and drowned it. "HOLY!" Collin threw his ball. A Riolu came out and aurasphered the last shinx, killing it. "Let's go." They went to Jublife and met a boy with black hair and violet eyes called Kuro. Collin battled him and lost against his Scyther.

"WAIT! MAGNEMITES AND SCYTHERS SHOULDN'T BE IN SINNOH!"Hikari shouted.

"Whatever." Kuro said.


	2. The Sneaky-mon

Chapter 2- The sneaky-mon.

"Okay, How do we get pokeballs?" Collin asked. Unforntunately, Shiro never gave them some.

"Buy Them. Go to the pokemart."Shiro sighed, holding her Eevee, which was nicknamed Eva.

"Simple. Then catch Pokemon." Kuro said, watching his Scyther, named Green, stare at a woman with a well-developed bpdy.

"Kuro, why is your Scyther such a pervert?" Hikari asked. Green has been known to stare at women a lot, according to the amount of times it was caught.

"No ." Kuro said, watching his Scyther fly off, looking confused.

"Where's Green going?" Shiro wondered. They decided to follow the Scyther.

They ended up in an alley where they saw a girl, at 15 with short dark blue hair, who was wearing a slightly ripped dress, collasped on the floor. She had blood on her face, arms and neck. The girls nearly had a panic attack. Green nudged her with the curve of a scythe.

"Green. Don't." Kuro looked at the girl and picked her up. "We should take her to a pokecenter." He said.

"A pokecenter?! How is a pokecenter going to help when she could be dying?!" Collin was freaking out.

"There's no hospitals in Jublife. Only a pokecenter."Kuro said. Collin mumbled a fine.

At the pokecenter

"What happened?" The nurse Joy asked.

"We don't know. We just found her." Hikari said.

The Nurse Joy took the girl and brought her to a room.

30 minutes later...

The girl walked out, completely healed, barr a scar on her cheek. She was glaring at them, Kuro and Collin in particular. "Who are you, and what do you want with me?" She spat.

"We saved you! Don't be disrespectful!" Shiro shouted. Unfortunately Green chose this moment to be a pervert and looked up the girl's dress. The girl didn't seem to notice. Kuro slowly and quietly went over to his Scyther and tried to pull it away. And there was a rip on her dress near the back, showing a lot of her leg and a strange pink thing sticking out slightly, like a Sneasel's tail. Kuro accidently looked and flushed. And Scyther chose this moment to screech.

"Pervert!" The girl hit Kuro in the face and scratched his skin with such force, it looked like a Sneasel scratched him.

"Ow! I wasn't trying to look! I was trying to get my pervert Scyther away but you had a rip on the back of your dress!" Kuro shouted. This scene drew a lot of attention to the group. The Nurse saw the tail-like thing and froze. The girl's skin went pale. Then she dragged the group out with her.

"Thanks a lot! I was trying to pass as a normal person but you had to interfere!" She shouted. Her nails were now like claws and the pink tail was longer.

"What are you?" Shiro asked. The girl sighed and glared at the older teens.

"I am a Human with Sneasel DNA, making me part Sneasel. When i was 5 i was caught in a freak accident, turning me into a Gijinka, or Moemon." She said.

"A moemon? Aren't they pokemon in human form but as little girls?" Collin asked.

"They are born like that. I wasn't." The girl said.

"Who are you? And what happened to you in that alley?" Kuro asked, trying to ignore the stinging sensation in his cheek.

"My name is Yumi. Unfortunately, as i am a Moemon, I am considered very rare by hunters and they try to catch me. Believe it or not, pokeballs actually work." The girl said.

"So they attacked you? How horrible!" Hikari exclaimed.

"Anyway, do any of you girls have some clothes i can borrow? If i stay in this dress, It'll look like i was abused." Yumi asked. Hikari nodded.

"I have a spare dress you can wear. But where are you going to change?" She asked.

Yumi pointed at an abandoned building. "There." She said.

"Won't there be chance of you being attacked?" Shiro asked.

"I have claws! I'll just scratch them to bits." Yumi took the clothes and went to the building. The others watched a man go flying out of the window.

Yumi came back with a long black dress on and boots.

"Ok. I don't trust you lot with my secret so i'm forcing you to let me join. No saying No." Yumi said.

"Do you have any pokemon, yourself?" Shiro asked. Yumi threw a black ball and guess what came out? No, not a sneasel. A black version of a vulpix.

"A black Vulpix?" Collin was confused.

"I guess that means all of us have one pokemon." Shiro said.

Current Teams:

Hikari- Magna, the Magnemite, lv.10

Collin- Aura, the Riolu, Male, lv.10

Shiro- Eva, the Eevee, female, lv.11

Kuro- Green, the Scyther, male, lv.11

Yumi- Kitsune, the Vulpix, female, lv.10


End file.
